


The Love of a Spartan

by Amis Sagitta (MizDiablo)



Category: 300 (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizDiablo/pseuds/Amis%20Sagitta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before their deaths, Astinos and Stelios were young men together in Sparta. They grew up together and were closer than any brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Spartan

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not historically correct. It does not aim to be. It is entertainment, not education. If you want to learn something about the Spartans, go to the library, which I did not. If you want to read something madey-uppy, welcome.

Well, what did you expect? They were Spartans after all. They believed that a sexual relationship between the soldiers made them more willing to die for each other. Of course, they were in love. Of course they died. But before they died, they lived. And they loved. And it began long before the fight that took their lives, in sacredSparta, where both boys grew up.

They grew up as brothers, though one was a Captains son. This did not matter to the boys and it did not matter to the Spartans. A man was worth what he could do himself, not his father before him. So the boys trained together and grew up together. One was never far from the other. It was no wonder what happened, when they grew up...

The sun had been over Sparta for several days and for once, Astinos, the son of Captain Artemis, neither worked nor fought. He lay in the shade of a tree and rested outside the city. He would have to go back soon, he knew, for the life of a Spartan is not an idle one. But for now, he enjoyed the shade and quiet. Until it was broken.

"Where is your weapon, Spartan?" said a voice from the side. Astinos turned his head and saw a tall, muscular man with long blonde hair coming towards him. He smiled, as Stelios stopped in front of him. Hardly dresses, as all Spartans, Astinos eyes lingered at the bare chest of his friend. The rigorous training had made his muscles firm and clear under the sun colored skin.

"A Spartan is never without a weapon." he replied and nodded towards the sword at his side. Stelios smiled and sat down next to him. "In more ways than one." he said. "Are you avoiding your father?"

"No, just enjoying the cool shade and the quiet outside the city before I go back to training" Astinos replied. As Captain, Astinos father expected much of his son, but he never been disappointed in him. Astinos was a good Spartan, a warrior, a soldier. He would die for his king and his people and he expected others to do the same.

They lay under the tree for some time, until Stelios got up and said: "The shade and the quiet is boring. The sun and the fight is where a Spartan lives. Let's go back to the city, so I can kick your ass."

Astinos smiled and let his friend help him to his feet. "Let's go back, so I can show you how wrong you are."

He punched Stelios on the arm. The Spartan laughed and put his arm around Stelios' shoulders as they walked back, discussing who was going to win the fight.

Stelios was the older of the two, but only by a few years. It was enough to make him insufferable about it, but not enough to bother Astinos. Their training together had made them both skilled, and even though Stelios won most of their fights, Astinos was gaining on him despite being younger. They were very skilled and among the favored of the king.

Astinos was watching the king train from the shadows, unseen by the fighters. He did not want to disturb, but he liked to watch the skill and grace of Leonidas. His firm muscles tensing in the fight, the sweat dripping on the sand, the blood from wounds inflicted by the king. The king had a power all of Sparta could feel. He was more than one man, he was a king. They would die for him. But not today. Today the sun was high in the sky behind Astinos, the shades hiding him from the fighters. He had been standing there for some time watching, when someone showed up behind him. Turning his head, he saw that it was Stelios. It seemed to happen more and more often that his friend would sneak up on him. Stelios was standing so close behind Astinos that he could smell the dirt and sweat from training and feel the heat of his body.

“Handsome, isn’t he?” Stelios said looking at Leonidas, as the king threw his attacker to the ground. “A shame he prefers the queen.”

“He loves her. He wants no one but the one he loves.” Astinos relied.

“So love is important to him. Is it important to you?” asked Stelios, his lips so close Astinos could feel his warm breath on his neck.

“Of course. The love for our king is why we fight for him.” He answered.

“But there are many kinds of love. Love to the king, love to sacred Sparta, love to your mother… love that never touches and love that does…” whispered Stelios, putting his arm around Astinos and letting his hand slip under Astinos chiton and caress his chest. His hand was warm and rough from fighting, but his touch was soft.

“I like love that touches most.” Stelios whispered, as his hand moved behind Astinos belt and further down, making the younger Spartan gasp in surprise. Stelios was standing so close to him, he could feel his body pressed against his back. Stelios put his left arm around Astinos chest, holding him close, while his right hand gently grabbed between his legs. In front of them, King Leonidas was now fighting three at once, but neither Astinos nor Stelios noticed. Astinos leaned against his friend’s chest, his breathing following the movement of Stelios right hand. He could not move. Even if he had wanted, his legs would not listen. His body would not listen. He could focus on nothing but Stelios hand, moving faster as his own breathing began to speed up. His legs felt weak. He had to reach behind him and grab Stelios not to fall. He was glad of his friend’s arm around his chest. It gave his body a support he could not manage himself.

He had thought about this. Alone, at night, Astinos had seen Stelios body, moving, fighting, bathing, and his breathing had sped up like now. But this was different. He felt powerless in Stelios arms, giving in to his touch. He tried to stay quiet, so the fighters would not notice them, but he could hardly control himself. He was so close. His entire body seemed to be shaking. His breathing was so fast, so loud, he was sure someone would hear him, but he didn’t care anymore. His entire world was this, Stelios arms around him, his hand moving faster and faster, his own excitement pressing against Astinos backside.

As everything erupted inside and Astinos’ legs lost the power to support him, the king threw the last of his attackers to the ground. In the ensuing silence, Leonidas thought he heard a moan, men when he looked towards the shadows, there was no one to see.


End file.
